The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a production method thereof; in particular a technology effective when it is applied to a semiconductor device assembled with a lead frame by a MAP method
A technology of giving address information patterns to resin seal type semiconductor devices respectively in advance of a process to divide a matrix substrate into plural pieces in a method of producing a semiconductor device using a wiring substrate is described (for example, refer to Patent literature 1).